Drago On My Mind
by Netellafim
Summary: OS HPDM. "Avant, quand j’étais tout gosse, je croyais que l’amour, c’était beau, doux, tendre, facile. Et surtout je croyais que c’était pour toujours, forcément. Puis, je L’ai rencontré."


DRACO ON MY MIND

Blabla de l'auteur: Vous ici ?! Quel heureuse surprise ! Et bien bonjour gentes lecteurs !

Est-ce que ceci est une songfic ? Je serais tentée de répondre que non. Pourtant, c'est ce qui était prévu à la base, quand j'ai ouvert cette page blanche et mis Ray Charles dans le lecteur media.

Quand j'étais plus jeune (attention, *mode 3615 ma vie mon cul ON*), la préface de mon livre favori me laissait toujours perplexe. L'auteur y racontait comment ses personnages avaient pris le contrôle de sa plume, la taraudant avec leurs réclamations sur les détails de son histoire, se plaignant de la façon dont elle les habillait ou dont elle les faisait parler, agissant contre sa volonté… Un truc qui semble dingue pour le profane, parce que c'est celui qui tient la plume qui contrôle le monde qu'il crée, Dieu tout puissant dans cet univers de papier… Non ? En théorie en tout cas. Et c'est d'ailleurs probablement ce pouvoir démiurge jubilatoire qu'on vient chercher en écrivant, ce contrôle supposé. Entre autre chose. Mais au final, c'est une illusion. J'ai appris, depuis les quelques mois que j'écris (ouais je suis déjà une vieille routarde qui a tout vu, tout connu et peut tirer des généralités de sa pharaonique expérience !), que je ne contrôle rien, et surtout pas ce que j'écris. L'histoire dévie invariablement de l'idée que je m'en étais faite, et je reste là, impuissante, à voir une toute autre histoire émergée sans savoir où elle va s'achever, ni même quand. J'aime ça, cette inconnue, ce voyage que je m'invente en temps réel. Se raconter à soi même des histoires qu'on ne connait pas, ce n'est finalement pas juste une mauvaise blague ou une expression pourrie. Oui, depuis que j'écris, j'ai découvert que c'était une réalité jusqu'alors insoupçonnée, qu'on pouvait effectivement se surprendre soi même. C'est grave docteur ?

Bref, une petite publication pour qu'on ne m'oublie pas trop. Un petit OS qui m'a empêchée d'aller au lit deux soirs de suite, que j'ai aimé écrire et que j'aime bien au final. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. J'ai la sensation de m'être ici un peu éloignée du ton habituel. Pas de mon style, mais … Vous verrez bien, vous me direz ^^ Oui parce que vous aller me dire si vous avez aimé ! Oh oui vous allez le faire ! Parce que c'est comme ça ! Quand on lit, on review ! Quand on mange, on paye ! Ia pas de raison ! Lire sans jamais donner son avis, c'est une forme de vol. Pas tout à fait mais presque, un peu comme le téléchargement (lol ouais j'avoue, je suis sponsorisée par Hadopi :) Dites non au p2p et non à la drogue !! ). C'est ne pas respecter le deal. L'artiste crée et en retour vous le rémunérez. Moi je ne demande pas d'argent (ou si peu ;) ), juste un petit mot, pour dire ce que vous voulez, sur tous les sujets et tous les tons. Si possible avec un moyen de vous répondre.

Voila, ce sera tout pour le blabla ! Merci par avance à tous ceux qui liront ces lignes, qui que vous soyez, où que vous soyez, d'où que vous veniez et où que vous alliez, que vous aimiez ou pas. Merci d'être passé par chez moi, que ce soit par accident, par hasard ou par masochisme ^^

Bonne lecture

Nella

Dix clés meurent (c'était le jeu de mot de la semaine. Merci. Si vous voulez faire un geste pour que ça s'arrête, envoyez TAGLE au 3660, 50 € plus prix du sms =) ) : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni leur histoire, ni rien. Mon histoire s'est écrite toute seule, mes personnages s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre (Ô poésie, quand cessera tu de guider mes mots ?), et moi, je ne m'appartiens même pas à moi-même je crois. Allez savoir. Il est trop tard pour que j'écrive des trucs qui ne semblent pas inspirés par des envies suicidaires ou des produits illicites (comme a dit un grand homme, mon maître et mon guide, « quand on est poli, on dit illi-s'il te plait d'abord ! »). Okay, je me tagueule.

Fond Musical Proposé : Même si c'est plus vraiment une songfic, c'est toujours la même âme qui domine cette histoire: Ray Charles, _Georgia on my mind_. Pas besoin de présenter, ça se suffit à soi même (comme Onan ! \o/ euh... Référence culturelle hautement intellectuelle encore une fois =P)

Je propose et tu dispose, petit lecteur frétillant (le printemps arrive, tout est plein de vie et de joie ! =D)

Enjoy!

* * *

Avant, quand j'étais tout gosse, je croyais que l'amour, c'était beau, doux, tendre, facile. Et surtout je croyais que c'était pour toujours, forcément. Vivre ensemble, vieillir ensemble, mourir ensemble. Et, bien plus que les fleurs, les cœurs, et les angelots dodus tirant à l'arc, ce qui m'évoquait le romantisme, c'était la routine. La vie commune pendant des années. Je m'imaginais avec une jolie fille que j'aimais et qui m'aimait, passer nos nuits dans le même lit, déjeuner l'un en face de l'autre, pendant des décennies se regarder vieillir, dans notre petite maison aux palissades blanches, avec notre chien, on l'aurait appelé Brownie, et nos enfants aussi. Nos disputes. Métro boulot dodo. Lire au coin du feu, partir en vacances, faire les comptes, le ménage. Une vie normale, pour toujours, avec la fille que j'aime, voila ce dont je rêvais, mon absolu de bonheur futur. Une vie normale, enfin, pour changer.

Parce que je n'avais jamais eu une vie normale. Et ca a encore empiré quand j'ai eu 11 ans. Hagrid, la magie, Poudlard. Puis, je L'ai rencontré. Lui, si différent de moi, tellement qu'on pourrait avoir peine à croire que nous sommes de la même espèce. Et nous nous sommes détesté. Dès la première seconde, dans cette boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, il m'a inspiré la plus grande antipathie. Et quand enfin il a posé les yeux sur moi, le lendemain, cette antipathie s'est muée en haine.

Je n'avais jamais haï, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre avec la vie que j'avais eu, avec mon enfance parsemée de tortures diverses et variées, violences physiques et psychiques, insultes, mépris, chantages, coups, humiliations. Je n'ai jamais détesté aucun des Dursley, ni aucun des amis pitoyables de Dudley. Parce que je pensais que c'était comme ça, que c'était normal, et qu'au fond il se peut qu'ils aient raison à mon propos.

Mais_ lui_, je l'ai détesté. Je crois qu'en réalité, c'est moins pour ce qu'il a dit ou fait que pour qui il était. Pour ce qu'il était. Mon exact opposé. En tout point. Parfait double maléfique, il était tout ce que j'aurais voulu être, ou bien assumait d'être tout ce qui me faisait peur. Il affichait une assurance inébranlable, il était déjà si beau, si spécial. Il avait une famille aimante, il était né dans ce monde que je découvrais à peine, se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau là où j'étais terrifié, il n'avait peur de rien, n'était surpris par rien et assumait pleinement son égoïsme que j'aurais tant aimé avoir parfois.

Je l'ai détesté, pendant longtemps, parce qu'il était mon contraire. Et il m'a détesté de la même façon, avec la même ardeur, sans se poser de questions. On s'est insulté, on s'est battu, on s'est méprisé, on s'est fait des coups bas. Une haine bien dans les règles, aussi caricaturale que possible, qui nous semblait évidente et naturelle, qui semblait avoir toujours existé et devoir exister pour toujours. Un peu comme l'amour quand j'y repense. Pour toujours. Forcément.

Et puis un jour, comme elle était venue, cette haine est partie. Sans savoir pourquoi, la rage s'est volatilisée et seule est restée la constatation simple et nue, l'évidence : si tout nous séparait, c'est parce que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Le yin et le yang. Les deux pièces d'un puzzle, s'emboitant parfaitement parce que diamétralement opposés. Ce jour là, j'ai découvert l'amour. Et je me suis rappelé de mes rêves d'enfant sur ce qu'était l'amour, j'ai commencé à rêvé à nouveau, à voir Drago m'aidant à repeindre la palissade ou bien taillant les rosiers. Et le soir dans mon lit, je me suis demandé si Drago accepterait qu'on appelle notre chien Brownie.

Comme je suis un courageux Gryffondor fonceur, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps et j'ai foncé. Je suis monté au créneau.

J'ai adoré cet instant, cet instant unique où pour la première fois les mots que je lui ai répété tant de fois par la suite ont franchi mes lèvres. Et encore plus que la sensation d'entendre mes sentiments exister dans la réalité, devenir son, vibration, encore plus que la sensation de libération que m'offrait le fait de pouvoir enfin le dire après l'avoir pensé tant de fois, ce qui m'a grisé en cet instant, ça a été la surprise sur ses traits. Oh, pas longtemps, même pas une seconde. Mais j'ai réussi à le surprendre, lui qui croyait avoir tout entendu, lui qui semblait toujours arriver à prévoir où j'allais taper, lui qu'aucune de mes insultes ne semblait jamais déstabiliser, car peu importe avec quelle hargne et quelle inventivité je lui crachais ma haine au visage, tout juste arrivais-je à l'énerver, sans jamais parvenir à créer une surprise réelle dans ses prunelles de plomb liquide. Jusqu'à ce soir-là. Et ce fragment de seconde restera à jamais gravé dans mon esprit.

Puis il s'est repris, l'ombre est passée. Il a froncé les sourcils et m'a jaugé, l'air de chercher le piège, tentant de déterminer si j'étais sincère ou si je me foutais de lui, s'il devait rire, ou bien me frapper. Après quelques secondes, il a eu l'air satisfait de ce qu'il trouvait dans mes yeux émeraude qui le fixaient avec une assurance que je n'avais pourtant pas, mes organes hésitant entre une liquéfaction totale ou bien une transformation en bloc de granit, quelque part très bas dans mon ventre. Alors il a défroissé son joli front, déplissé son petit nez pointu, et il m'a fixé d'un air pensif. Je me souviens encore avec une affolante netteté de la façon dont j'ai frissonné quand il m'a regardé comme ça. Et il a souri en me voyant trembler ainsi en face de lui, brisant l'image de confiance que j'avais tenté de donner. Il a hoché la tête sèchement, il m'a soufflé une heure, un lieu, froidement. Et il est parti sans un regard en arrière, naturel et princier. Je suis resté là, planté au milieu du couloir, immobile pour un observateur extérieur. Pourtant à l'intérieur, ca bougeait tellement que j'en avais le mal de mer. Mes organes qui se terraient quelque part au niveau de mon genou sont remontés d'un coup et, comme gonflés à l'hélium, flottaient joyeusement dans mon thorax, pendant que ma gorge se nouait de trop d'émotions à exprimer sans personne à qui en faire part.

A partir de là, on a commencé à se voir. Toujours en cachette. Et lentement, on a appris à se connaitre, à se respecter, à s'apprécier. J'ai découvert son humour acide et pince-sans-rire, sa passion insoupçonnée pour l'histoire, ses équipes de Quidditch favorites, son enfance, le gout de sa peau. Tout était tendre, de sa chair veloutée à son sourire au réveil, en passant par la façon qu'il avait de me caresser la main quand on était assis côte à côte dans quelque coin désert du château, discutant de tout et de rien, de hier et de demain. Notre idylle n'appartenait qu'à nous, idéale, plus belle que tout ce que j'avais rêvé. Plus intense que tout ce que mon esprit d'enfant avait pu concevoir, avec toutes les sensations de nos corps l'un contre l'autre, et tous les sentiments dans mon cœur, avec les engueulades et la passion dont mon innocence n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence. Mais aussi douce et facile encore que ce que mon imagination avait peint.

Je me rappelle encore de certaines discussions, du jour entrant dans sa chambre le dimanche matin et caressant son corps nu blotti contre moi, de sa mauvaise humeur quand il était fatigué certains soirs, de l'éclat dans ses yeux quand on se croisait dans les couloirs sans pouvoir se parler parce qu'il y avait d'autres gens.

Son obstination à ne pas me dire qu'il m'aimait était le seul nuage dans mon ciel. Parce que moi je le lui disais sans cesse. Chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mots et chacun de ses silences, chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses grimaces, chacun de ses soupirs lascifs et chacune de ses mimiques concentrées quand il lisait, tout ce qu'il faisait me donnait envie de lui dire mon amour, de le lui chanter, de le lui hurler, de l' écrire et de le susurrer sur tous les tons et dans toutes les langues, pour toujours. Toujours pour toujours, parce que c'était ça, l'amour. Forcément. Mais lui, il n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Les trois mots que j'attendais, il les retenait furieusement. Parce que « ça ne se dit pas à la légère, sinon ça perd tout son sens ». Alors je lui ai demandé si je le disais trop. Il a hésité et il m'a embrassé. Il m'a souri tendrement et il m'a dit qu'il aimait le son de ces mots dans ma bouche, peu importait le nombre de fois que je les répétais. J'ai grommelé que moi, je n'avais pas la chance de connaitre ce plaisir, mais il a rétorqué que si je n'étais pas content, c'était pareil. Que lui, il me montrait ce qu'il ne savait pas dire, que c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Et comme il a fait mine de bouder, je n'ai pas pu résister à sa moue enfantine et j'ai oublié mes arguments pour ne plus connaitre que la douce musique de ses soupirs et les déclarations de ses gestes.

Tout était si parfait, un rêve éveillé. Peut-être même ai-je rêvé certaines scènes, certaines nuits, certaines discussions. Sinon qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'après des années à s'injurier, deux personnes puissent vivre une si parfaite entente ?

Les semaines s'écoulaient sans bruit, s'en allant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas qu'on les voit filer. On oubliait les convenances, nos maisons, notre ancienne haine, le passé et le futur, la peur et les menaces, la société et les attentes qui reposaient sur nous, et on restait des heures nus l'un contre l'autre à parler avec animation.

Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un petit garçon adorable quand je lui ai parlé de mes rêves pour la première fois. Et puis il a refait mes visions oniriques avec gravité et sérieux, pour y trouver sa place. La palissade blanche, trop classe moyenne pour Sir Malefoy, il exigeait une grille en fer forgé. Et Brownie, ça ne lui plaisait pas, il voulait un nom plus distingué. Il voulait appeler notre chien Ouranos, parce que la mythologie grecque c'est bien plus aristocratique. Et on parlait de la maison, des meubles, de la taille du lit, de la couleur du papier peint, de ce qu'on pourrait mettre dans le potager. Nus dans cette chambre, dans la lumière des fins d'après-midis de printemps, on se projetait dans l'avenir, si loin que ses cheveux blonds me paraissaient blancs tout à coup, mirage provoquée par l'ivresse du bonheur sans tache. Il s'était moqué de moi au début, mais il mettait finalement autant d'enthousiasme que moi dans nos rêveries éveillées, et il bataillait ferme pour imposer son avis quant au nombre de salle de bain dont nous aurions besoin ou au nom à inscrire sur la boite au lettre.

Certains ont été étonnés quand nous avons cessé de nous battre dans les couloirs. Il prétextait un mépris trop grand, je prétendais être trop vieux pour ces gamineries. Et nous riions en nous racontant la tête qu'avaient faite nos amis en entendant nos excuses. Tout était parfait, irréel. Mais le monde réel a finit par s'immiscer entre nous.

D'abord insidieusement, par petites touches désagréables. Il y avait ma jalousie parce que le capitaine des Serpentards lui faisait des avances après les entrainements. Il y avait mes amis qui s'inquiétaient de mes disparitions certaines nuits et ne voulaient plus se contenter de mes réponses vagues et de mes mensonges même pas crédibles. Il y avait sa mère, qui le pressait pour qu'il se trouve une petite amie.

Puis la réalité a carrément forcé le passage dans notre couple, elle a violé notre intimité idéale et fait exploser notre bulle de bonheur. Il y a eu les ASPIC. La perspective d'une nouvelle vie. Il voulait aller étudier l'Histoire de la Magie en France, dans une fac prestigieuse. Je voulais intégrer l'Institut de Formation des Aurors de Londres. On a tenté de trouver une entente, un compromis. Mais malgré toutes nos différences, il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle nous nous ressemblions trop pour notre propre bien : notre entêtement. On a fini, épuisé par le combat, par les dizaines de disputes, par se décider deux semaines avant la rentrée. Chacun partait de son côté, la mort dans l'âme mais son honneur mal placé intact, et nous nous retrouvions alternativement chez l'un ou l'autre le week-end.

Après à peine deux semaines de ce régime, j'ai enfin compris. Quand j'étais seul dans mon studio, pleurant dans le pull de Drago, j'ai réalisé. Non, l'amour, c'est pas facile. Loin de là.

Le manque était terrible loin de sa peau, loin de son regard orageux qui me réchauffait plus que tous les soleils du monde. On s'appelait un soir sur deux. Parfois ça apaisait un peu le manque, mais souvent ça l'empirait. Malgré tout, j'en avais besoin, même si j'étais plus mal après.

Il était si proche que j'entendais sa voix, sa respiration, ses sourires. Si loin que je ne pouvais pas sentir son odeur, pas deviner la position dans laquelle il était, ni même la couleur de son pull. Si loin que j'avais froid.

Il me racontait ses journées, débordant de joie, je lui racontais les miennes en faignant un peu d'engouement. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, se passionnait pour chacun des cours, adorait la ville dans laquelle il était, son appartement, sa vieille logeuse ronchonne, ses professeurs, ses camarades de classe. Et j'entendais son enthousiasme sincère vibrant à travers le combiné. Et je me sentais plus seul, plus nul, plus triste. Il riait en me racontant ses discussions avec ses nouveaux amis et j'avais encore plus froid. J'étais jaloux aussi. Jaloux de son bonheur et de son épanouissement loin de moi alors que le manque de lui ternissait tout dans ma vie pourtant parfaite. J'étais jaloux de ses amis aussi, qui pouvaient voir le soleil s'accrocher dans ses fils d'or, les petites fossettes se creuser dans ses joues d'albâtre quand il riait, sa main s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux soyeux d'un geste nerveux quand il écrivait d'un air concentré en se mordant la lèvre. J'étais jaloux de tous ceux qui pouvaient sentir son odeur et toucher sa peau délicate alors que j'en étais réduit à me contenter de sa voix.

Les week-ends arrivaient trop lentement et s'achevaient trop vite, toujours, et malgré le bonheur de le retrouver, savoir qu'il repartirait à peine deux jours après me gâchait mon plaisir. Je me repaissais de sa bouche, de son corps, de son regard, de sa voix, avec une urgence, une fièvre désespérée. Il sentait ma détresse, mon attachement, mon besoin de lui quand on était ensemble, comme il sentait, j'en suis sûr, la douleur dans mon silence quand je l'écoutais me raconter sa vie sans moi la semaine.

Très vite, trop vite, la façon que j'avais de m'accrocher à sa peau, et de l'abreuver jusqu'à l'ivresse de mes « je t'aime » lui donnèrent la nausée, il se montra irritable, me reprocha de l'étouffer, d'exagérer, d'être mélodramatique. Il se mit à me téléphoner un peu moins longtemps, toujours avec une bonne excuse et une sincérité si bien feinte que c'était bluffant, désarmant. Et il a commencé à annuler certains de nos week-ends parce que les examens approchaient, parce qu'il fêtait l'anniversaire d'un de ses nouveaux amis, qu'il devait bosser un chapitre qu'il n'avait pas compris, faire un exposé très important pour la note finale...

J'ai fais comme si, comme si je ne voyais pas, comme si je m'en moquais, comme si je ne mourrais pas de son absence. Il n'était pas dupe mais il faisait bien semblant. Je me retenais de lui dire les mots qu'il n'aimait pas m'entendre psalmodier, ou bien je les disais quand il avait raccroché, confidence faite d'un souffle au silence qu'il laissait dans ma vie, et qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se détournait de moi. Je lui mentais et me mentais à moi-même, pour lui et aussi un peu pour moi. Me dire que tout n'était pas perdu, parce que je l'aimais, et que c'était pour toujours. Forcément.

Et quand on se voyait, c'était tendre et passionné, et on riait comme avant parfois, on était bien, et je l'aimais sans trop le lui répéter pour qu'il ne reparte pas trop vite, ni trop fâché. C'était pour toujours, obligatoirement. Même si on ne parlait plus de Brownie et de qui prendrait le côté gauche de notre lit conjugal, rien n'était remis en cause. Juste une mauvaise période à passer, un moment un peu difficile. Mais on passerait outre, parce qu'on s'aimait. Oui, on s'aimait, pour toujours ! Et quand il était dans mes bras, quand sa peau fine frissonnait sous ma langue, et qu'il murmurait mon prénom en me regardant avec tendresse, je me sentais rassuré. Oui, il m'aimait, c'était sûr.

Les semaines passaient, j'apprenais à ne plus lui dire combien je l'aimais, à ne plus laisser le désespoir monter jusqu'à mes yeux quand il partait, à ne plus frémir quand il s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir m'appeler ou me voir pour d'excellentes raisons. J'ai appris à masquer ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Avec acharnement, je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait.

Et pourtant, un week-end, il a débarqué sans prévenir. Il devait pourtant rester en France, il avait un oral la semaine à venir et avait besoin de potasser. Il a frappé, j'étais en pyjama, affalé devant ma télévision, apathique comme chaque week-end que je passais sans sa présence pour réchauffer ma vie. J'ai ouvert et nous sommes resté silencieux quelques secondes. Une boule dans ma gorge est apparue. Pourquoi il était là ? Il n'avait pas crié « Surprise ! » et ne s'était pas jeté à mon cou. Quelque chose clochait, parce qu'à la place, il me détaillait avec effroi. Ses yeux détaillaient mon pyjama miteux, mes cernes, ma barbe de cinq jours, mon sweat-shirt taché. Il découvrait la loque que j'étais en son absence et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer. Il est rentré sans un mot. J'étais déjà assommé avant même que le coup vienne. Immobile devant la porte restée ouverte, je l'ai regardé entrer sans un mot, tendu, tremblant, les bras ballants. Avant même qu'il ait desserré ses jolies mâchoires crispées, une voix hurlait dans ma tête, j'avais la nausée et je vacillais sur mes jambes. « Pourquoi ? » était le seul mot qui me venait, qui tournait en boucle. Il fit un tour d'horizon de mon studio, son attention s'arrêtant sur les canettes de bière vides, les chaussettes sales, la vaisselle qui s'entassait dans l'évier, et à chaque nouveau détail que son regard métallique relevait, ses sourcils délicats se fronçaient un peu plus. Enfin, il revint à moi. Je crois. J'avais un voile devant les yeux à ce moment là, je ne saurais pas dire si c'était des larmes ou bien mon esprit qui faisait un blocage.

« Harry je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça. »

Sa voix était froide, un peu indifférente, distante. Pas la voix de quelqu'un de désolé. Ni pour cette visite surprise ni pour mon cœur brisé.

« C'est plus possible. »

Il a semblé hésiter. Je crois qu'il était déstabilisé par mon inertie, mon mutisme. Il avait préparé un argumentaire, mille choses à répondre, peut-être même s'était-il préparer à devoir m'affronter physiquement. En tout cas, il n'avait visiblement pas imaginé ça, cette réaction ou plutôt cette absence de réaction. Il me regardait, et ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Il cherchait ses mots, le fil de sa grande tirade soigneusement pensée.

« J'espère que tu comprendras. Ca ne nous mène nulle part. Je suis désolé. »

Non, tu ne l'es pas mon amour. Et tu ne fais même pas semblant. Pourquoi ? Comment c'est possible ? Il y a une erreur, aucun doute là-dessus dans mon esprit embrumé. Parce que lui et moi c'est pour toujours. Pour toujours, forcément. Parce qu'on s'aime.

Il est reparti. Quand il est passé à côté de moi, je l'ai vu frissonner et baisser les yeux, comme si la vue de mon égarement lui était insupportable. La porte s'est refermée doucement dans mon dos. J'aurais aimé le retenir mais je n'avais aucun argument, rien à dire que je n'ai déjà dis trop souvent. Comme par exemple je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Mais ces mots tu les as trop entendus de toute manière, hein Drago ? Ils ont fini par perdre leur sens, comme tu le prédisais.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté debout, comme ça, stupidement planté. Peut-être même était-il déjà en France quand je me suis effondré. Et je ne sais pas non plus combien de mois se sont écoulées avant que je ne reprenne le cours de ma vie. Ron ne savait pas ce que j'avais mais il m'a soutenu. Il ne sait toujours pas d'ailleurs, parce que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je n'ai jamais revu l'homme de ma vie depuis qu'il a baissé les yeux devant ma détresse et a quitté mon appartement qui sentait la pizza froide et le renfermé. Je ne lui ai jamais reparlé. Pour dire quoi ?

Parfois, j'entends parler de lui. Il va être professeur à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Ron y est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis deux ans maintenant, parce qu'un accident survenu au cours d'une mission l'a empêché de rester Auror. J'ai été triste de perdre mon coéquipier, mais il est heureux dans ce qu'il fait, enseigner lui plait finalement plus qu'être sur le terrain. Par contre, il n'est pas content de devoir travailler avec Drago-la-fouine.

Il parait que Drago est heureux, qu'il vit avec un français. Il va venir s'installer à Londres je crois, selon les vagues informations que m'a donné Ron sur un ton badin, sans se douter de ce qu'il faisait subir à mon cœur, sans imaginer une seule seconde avec quelle violence mon estomac se tordait et se retournait à chacun de ses mots. Je n'ai cependant pas été surpris par ce qu'il m'a raconté. Je savais déjà qu'il surmonterait très vite notre rupture. Nul besoin de confirmation, je le connais trop bien. Ou peut-être que je le connais bien trop. Je ne sais plus. Et je n'ai jamais sérieusement espéré le retrouver, le reconquérir, le voir revenir vers moi. Même pas dans les premiers mois, quand j'étais au fond du trou, à me répéter que c'était une erreur parce que nous deux c'était pour toujours. Mais maintenant, plus d'illusions, j'ai enfin compris ce que c'est que l'amour.

Oui j'ai compris. Et les années sont passées, lentement. Le temps est censé cicatriser les plaies. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je crois qu'avec le temps, la douleur ne diminue pas, restant identique à elle-même, brûlure vibrante et perpetuelle. Mais on apprend à vivre avec ça au fil des années. Je ne sais pas non plus quoi penser de ma vie. Parfois, je me dis que je suis heureux. Et parfois…

« Harry ? Tu viens ? Tu vas attraper froid, rentre !

‒ J'arrive, Jake. »

Mon compagnon me sourit par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ses yeux bleus brillent doucement de tendresse. Il rentre après un dernier regard, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez droit d'un geste devenu manie au le fil des années, manie que j'ai appris à aimer. Comme j'ai appris à aimer notre vie, notre relation. Il laisse la fenêtre ouverte et je sens les effluves de nourriture envahir l'air frais de cette soirée d'août, se mêlant aux capiteux parfums floraux et à l'odeur de l'iode. Je me redresse, retire mes gants, et les pose sur le rebord de la palissade. Tiens, un bon coup de peinture s'impose, le blanc s'écaille déjà. Je détache mon regard des rosiers que je viens de finir de tailler et ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux grisonnants et m'étire. Quelle belle soirée.

« Harry, à table ! »

Je reprends mes gants, et émet un sifflement strident. Je souris mélancoliquement en regardant mon chien débouler de sous les arbres fruitiers, la langue pendant stupidement. Je gratte la tête de ce beau Setter Gordon qui bondit autour de moi et nous remontons l'allée vers le petit pavillon dans les vitres duquel un coucher de soleil sublime se reflète.

« Allez, viens, Ouranos. »

Oui, les années sont passées. Et j'ai perdu toutes mes illusions. Maintenant je sais.

L'amour, ce n'est pas simple, pas doux, pas facile. Mais l'amour, c'est pour toujours. Forcément.

_**I'm say Georgia  
Georgia  
A song of you  
Comes as sweet and clear  
As moonlight through the pines**_

**_Other arms reach out to me_**  
**_Other eyes smile tenderly_**  
**_Still in peaceful dreams I see_**  
**_The road leads back to you_**

**_I said Georgia,_**  
**_Ooh Georgia, no peace I find_**  
**_Just an old sweet song_**  
**_Keeps Georgia on my mind_**

_Je dis Georgia_

_Georgia_

_Une chanson faite de ton prénom_

_Me viens aussi douce et claire_

_Que la lumière de la lune à travers les pins_

_D'autres bras se tendent vers moi_

_D'autres yeux me sourient tendrement_

_Mais toujours dans mes rêves paisibles je vois_

_Le chemin qui mène vers toi._

_Je dis Georgia_

_Oh Georgia, je ne trouve aucune paix,_

_Juste une douce et vieile chanson_

_Qui retient Georgia dans mon esprit._

_

* * *

_

Voila voila. C'est ainsi que s'achève cet OS. Pas de suite, pas de happy end, rien que ça. Ce texte tout nu. Oui, je sais, trahison, j'écris toujours des happy ends normalement. Mais non, voila, je me rebelle !

La traduction de l'anglais est de moi (et accessoirement un peu bancale je pense donc l'avis des anglophones est tout à fait le bienvenu =) )

J'attends avec impatience vos avis =)

Merci d'être passé par ici, et au plaisir de se retrouver, dans un futur plus ou moins proche (au risque de me répéter, j'ai dans les mois à venir des concours à passer et donc une très nette amputation de mon temps libre, et je ne posterais donc pas très souvent. Désolé, mais promis quand tout ça est derrière moi et que j'ai atteins haut la main le but que je vise, je reviens vous inonder ! En attendant, si vous avez de la chance, un petit OS par semaine parce que écrire est presque devenu nécessaire pour moi, et que dans les temps difficiles que je vais traverser, des reviews dans ma boite mail ne seront pas de trop pour m'aider à tenir le coup XD)

A bientôt j'espère

Bise

Nella


End file.
